


Don't you call me baby

by Ludicrous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Dancer Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Jo Harvelle/Anna Milton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludicrous/pseuds/Ludicrous
Summary: It's the summer of 1963. Castiel Novak has never really been outside. He travels through his numerous books, but he has always stayed in his home like the trained puppy his mother has made him.He has never disobeyed, until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : as you can see in the tags, you'll find homophobia in this fic. Don't let it get to you though : this is a rom com fic, everything will be fine by the end.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy your reading !

On the beginning of the summer of 1963, Castiel found himself crammed between the door and his big brother Gabriel, who couldn't stop wriggling like a little boy. Gabriel was twenty-three years old, but he usually seemed like he a nine-year-old boy.

Next to Gabriel were his three other brothers; Michael, Raphael and Lucifer. Raphael was staring awkwardly ahead as the two other boys glared at each other over his head. Castiel felt pity for him, but only for a small second. The next one, Gabriel's elbow pushed all the air out of his lungs. Castiel ignored him and his puppy eyes. He had decided not to talk to him for at least an hour.

His sister Anna was sitting up front, as she was the eldest. Even if Anna and Castiel were ten years apart, they were pretty close. Sometimes she seemed to be the only one sane in this family. Castiel wanted to talk to her, but she was currently staring out the window, clearly avoiding talking to their aunt.

Naomi had taken them when they were all very young, and Anna was the only one who could remember their parents. Chuck and Becky Novak had lived simple, ordinary lives until Chuck left the house and Becky committed suicide one month later. 

Castiel usually tried to avoid thinking about them. It upseted him that he couldn't remember them, only small details that left him frustrated. Like a perfume that had hung too long in the air. And Naomi usually criticized Becky, because she had committed a sin by killing herself, while admiring Chuck. 

Utterly bored, Castiel moved his arm inch by inch, until he could reach his bag full of books. He opened one, and started reading. The hours flew by without Castiel realizing. A few dozens songs came on the radio. Castiel hummed along with Bob Dylan, before Naomi quickly put Elvis Presley. His brothers all started singing, incredibly out of tune. Castiel went quiet again. 

They arrived at Talbots' around ten o'clock in the evening. Naomi was exhausted and angry because their driver was sick and she had had to drive all the way to New York.

As Castiel gently closed his book, he prepared himself for a lot of forced smiles and long evenings spent alone in his room, reading.

How wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the car stops, everyone jumps from the car. Everyone except Gabriel and Castiel. He wants to finish his chapter.

Gabriel pushes his brother's knee, before sighing and crawling over him. He has probably broken one or two bones, but Castiel keeps reading.

He's getting to the part where the trial was beginning, as excited to hear what Atticus had to say as Scout was. 

Unfortunately, a huge shadow settles over the words. Castiel frowns at his book before looking up. He cannot see anything, apart from a huge form hovering over him. For a second he thinks that he's going to be brutally murdered by a bear, but the next his hand is shaken by another huge one.

A head mostly covered by hair comes through the open door. The head's smiling.

"Hello, my name is Sam ! I'm sorry, sir, I thought you were luggage." 

The bear has a strange, high-pitched laugh after that. He seems stressed, and Castiel realizes that he must be around his age.

Castiel stares at Sam before answering :

"Hello, Sam. I have to apologize too, I thought you were a bear."

Sam barks a laugh at that, and Castiel slowly manages a little smile of his own. He doesn't remember when he last smiled. It was either a long time ago, or his memory is getting weaker. Either way, it's not a good sign.

Sam offers his hand to push Castiel out of the car.

"So, where's the luggage, then?"

"In the boot. Thank you for helping. My aunt brought at least ten pairs of shoes."

Sam smiles, like Castiel is telling him a joke. But Castiel is dead-serious. His aunt doesn't like travelling lightly. She's used to silk dresses and long limos.

Together, they manage to carry all of the luggage. Castiel presses _To kill a mockingbird_ against his heart, while clutchig at two bags and one pink suitcase.

When they finally turn around, Castiel's heart stops. Of course, the view of golf courses is breathtaking, but what stops Castiel dead in his tracks is the sight of his whole family, looking at him like he's grown an extra head.

That's when Castiel remembers that he was supposed to act like everyone else, meaning that he had to ignore Sam because he's simply working here.

Darn. As soon as they are "getting comfortable in the chalet", Naomi's going to yell.

With that in mind, Castiel makes the stupidest choice he has ever made.

"Right. I'll see you at dinner. I'm going with my.. friend Sam."

Naomi and his older brothers glares viciously at him now, but his aunt mutters : 

"Of course, hunny. You're here to have _fun_ , obviously." Her smile looks frightening.

Gabriel's the only one properly smiling, and as Castiel puts the bags on the floor and turns to go, he exclaims: 

"Have fun with your friend, Cassie ! Go get him !"

Castiel isn't brave enough to turn around and glare at his brother. His shoulders slump a little more and he follows Sam, who by some miracle hasn't run off screaming. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel follows Sam from a distance, quietly cursing himself.

What had gotten into him? He had just met the man, they had barely exchanged more than a few sentences ! Why did he have to go out there and claim to the _world_ that Sam was his friend?

If Castiel had any hope of actually becoming Sam's friend, it's gone now. He'll be the weird gay kid from the very first day. With a sigh, Castiel resolves to stay in the dark of his room until the end of the month.

Sam suddenly turns to Castiel, a smile hovering over his lips. Castiel stops dead in his tracks. This is it. Sam is going to let him figure out a way to go back to his family.

Or he could have lurked him there to murder him. Maybe he's a serial killer, maybe Castiel's first instinct was right, and the boy in front of him is frowning because he's trying to figure out a way to slaughter him without making his presence known. By all means, this isn't-

"Look. Don't panic, ok? I'm not angry, I get that your family seemed to treat you like shit. I mean..."

"It's ok, Sam." Castiel lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "They are indeed..."treating me like shit"."

The fact that Castiel just used air quotes apparently amuses Sam, but he doesn't comment on it, instead pointing to the road ahead. It goes up and up, to a grey building which seems to be housing a party.

"Right, so, my brother and his colleagues are there... celebrating. You're free to join in... if you want, I mean."

Acting on impulse, Castiel nods curtly. He has never been to a party before.

"Great, then." Sam seems genuinely happy to have Castiel by his side. "Follow me."

Castiel does, this time walking next to Sam. Maybe they could become friends, after all. With this thought, Castiel's feet pratically fly above the ground.

With a bit of luck, Castiel isn't going to spend his month indoors, alone but for Gabriel. If everyone is as friendly as Sam, Castiel could spend the rest of his holidays with them.

Within the next few minutes, Castiel's hopes are brutally crushed. 


	4. Chapter 4

As he has never been to a party, Castiel doesn't really know what to expect. Maybe something resembling the waltzes that were described in his favorite books. Definitely not fifty couples moving shamelessly against one another, to the sound of a song by The Contours. And what strikes Castiel most, it's that there are men dancing with men, and women dancing with women in the middle of the crowd.

When he was younger, Castiel used to tell his sister Anna everything, including his crush on his best friend. But she and his entire family had convinced him that it was unnatural, that it wasn't allowed to think, let alone act, like that.

That's why Castiel stops at the door, mouth agape. Sam has to push him through the crowd, towards the bar. Castiel desperately needs a drink. His throat is dry.

When Castiel gets to the stools next to the bar, he collapses onto one. He activates his lungs quickly but he still doesn't get any air.

Sam puts a glass of water in front of him, concern on his face. They haven't known each other for long, but obviously Sam is the kind of nice guy who'd help everyone if he could.

"How do you feel?"

Castiel wants to ask how these people can act so shamelessly when they are doing something against Nature, against God. But the words never leave his throat, because his eyes spot someone in the crowd.

Castiel doesn't know how he managed to stay so long in this room without noticing _him_. He's shining like the sun. All of Castiel's breath leaves him in one go. But strangely, he doesn't feel like he's dying. He feels... enthranced.

His eyes follow every movement of the perfect creature, how his hips move to the rhythm, how his jeans tighten over his ass when he bends a little, how his shoulders roll under his shirt.

Then _he_ spins his partner 'round, and after an irritating second of blond locks obscuring Castiel's sight, he gets to see _his_ face.

If Castiel was flustered before, it's nothing compared to now. His skin is bursting with so much feelings he cannot begin to feel them all. He could implode right now, he wouldn't even be surprised.

The angel in front of him has light hair, and bright sparkling eyes that seem to be laughing. His mouth is stretched in a glistening smile, his lips are mouthing the lyrics of the song and his-

A hand abruptly falls on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream. He suddenly remembers that he was talking with Sam, and the boy is now sporting a knowing smile.

"So, you want me to introduce you?"

Castiel stutters a few sounds that don't mean anything. His mind is blank.

Castiel focuses on Sam's face, and his voice comes back. His english too.

"Please, don't. I wouldn't know what to say..."

"You sure seem to have lost the ability to talk." Despite his polite tone, Sam's eyes are sparkling and he's biting the inside of his cheeks.

"I should probably go anyway..."

"Come on ! You clearly like my brother, and I'm sure you'll get along." Sam is winking at him, but Castiel is now panicking. He'd rather be back with Naomi than having this conversation. This was supposed to be a secret.

"Sam, please... I'm going to embarass both his girlfriend and him..."

"Oh no, Jo isn't.. "

Sam never gets to finish his sentence though, because 'Jo' punches him playfully on the shoulder at that exact moment.

"Gossiping about me, Winchester?"

Sam turns beet red and he starts choking on his own saliva. Apparently he finds this Jo scary.

Castiel would have laughed, or at least awkwardly smiled, except that Dean is standing next to Jo. Castiel couldn't care less about what Sam is saying that makes Dean chuckle. He keeps staring at these green eyes.

Green eyes which stare back.

Castiel would have died on the spot if Sam hadn't spoken, making Sam the centre of the attention.

"So, Dean, meet Cassie. Cassie, my brother, Dean."

Castiel gapes silently at Dean, who smirks. He seems used to the attention. It unnerves Castiel to know that he's just one in a hundred to Dean. He wanted to be different, to be the one.

But then, what difference would it make?

"Cassie, huh? Is that even a name?"

Castiel wants to tell Dean his real name, to tell him that his brother Gabriel is a jerk (is that the word?) who gives surnames to everyone. He wants to tell Dean that his surname should be angel, and if it hurt when he fell, but none of that comes out of his mouth.

Instead, he croaks : "How many freckles do you have on your face?"

Dean frowns, Jo and Sam dissolve into laughter. Castiel feels his cheeks burn with humiliation. So much for making new friends.

Castiel is already pushing through the crowd, towards the exit, when Dean's rough voice reaches his ears :

"I'll be sure to count them, Cas !"

Castiel doesn't turn around. His ears are burning, and maybe, just maybe, it's because he likes how this new surname rolled off Dean's tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned, but apparently Dean does what he wants now.

When Castiel gets to the cabin, everyone is already sleeping. He'll get the scolding later. Instead of relaxing him, the news make him feel uneasy. At the end of tbe steps, Castiel hesitates. He doesn't want to go back to his old life, now that he discovered liberty. Now that he met Dean.

He doesn't have the time to dwell on it though, because he hears loud steps running towards him. In an instant, Castiel pictures what's going to happen.

Castiel is going to be killed, right here. Someone saw him staring at Dean suspiciously. Or it's his mother, waiting in the cover of darkness in order to surprise him. She shouldn't have bothered. Castiel doesn't know how to defend himself.

With all the courage he has left, Castiel turns around and almost falls over himself.

Dean is standing in front of him. Way too close. His lungs are stealing all of Castiel's air, and the thin line of sweat on his upper lip that is begging to be licked isn't helping either.

Dean's hand is outstretched, like he wanted to grab Castiel's shoulder, but didn't dare do it. Dean doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd hesitate. He looks like a man who'll shoot first, ask questions later. But still, silence stretches between them. 

"Hiya, Cas."

Castiel frowns at Dean's smile. He remembers the mean laugh that erupted from those lips not one hour ago.

Dean rubs his neck. He seems small and terrified in the middle of the infinite night. Other words escape his lips in a huff : 

"Ok, I just... it's gonna sound fuckin' stupid, but earlier I... you're new here and well, you... you haven't danced yet. It doesn't seem fair."

Castiel is totally lost. Dean mocked him, but still followed him to his house to... to ask him to dance? It doesn't make sense. Anna would have explained it to Castiel, but she's sleeping. And Castiel has to act fast, because Dean is already leaving.

Dean is turning away, shoulders slumped, when Castiel's gravelly voice cuts through the dark.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Dean is looking at Castiel again. He's not going anywhere. It's a ridiculously comforting thought.

"Why would you want to dance with me?"

Dean sputters, the tip of his ears turning an adorable shade of pink. Castiel wants to smile, but Dean would feel offended.

"Dude, you sure know how to put someone at ease. Come here, and shut up now." Dean's eyes gaze softly at Castiel. The air is warm against Castiel's cheeks. 

A hand settles on the small of Castiel's back, and pushes him gently forward. Castiel's heart stutters once or twice, while Castiel's body settles happily against Dean.

"But, we don't have any music."

Dean smirks at him. Castiel feels like a foolish little boy again. It's not a pleasant sensation.

"Then I'll sing some."

And Dean starts humming a tune Castiel doesn't recognise. It's calm and it soothes Castiel's nerves. After a few beats, they are swaying from side to side.

Somewhere in the back of Castiel's mind, Naomi is shouting that Castiel should leave Dean alone. What they are doing is plain wrong, and Castiel knows it. He learnt it years ago.

But Castiel's brain can freak out all it wants, none of Castiel's body is moving away from Dean. His treacherous body isn't listening to Castiel anymore. Ik fact, Castiel is smiling, a little stretch of his lips that happened without Castiel's agreement.

For a few minutes, the only sounds left are the sweet melody, the shuffling of their feet and their soft breaths.

It's just the two of them, hidden by the cover of darkness. The rest of the world can wait, just for the time of a song. Castiel stops thinking, and just stares at Dean. Dean's eyes are twinkling in the dark.

It feels like a dream, except that Dean's body is very real and solid against Castiel. Castiel's hands are mapping Dean's body, tracing the shape of his muscles. Dean's skin shivers under the touch.

Dean's voice dies away. Everything stops moving. There're miles of silence between them. Castiel holds his breath. After a few beats, Dean murmurs something:

"It's a French song my mom taught me when I was little." Dean's eyes are fixed on Castiel's mouth when he speaks. "She always said it was romantic, but I never understood the lyrics. I just liked the rhythm."

Castiel looks at Dean with wide eyes. He doesn't know what to do, how to close this incredibly large distance between them.

"Mary died a few years ago. My dad didn't know how to live on without her. One morning, Sam and I found his letter. He was gone. He just... disappeared. I wanted to go after him, but Sam convinced me we shouldn't go. And then..."

Dean stops abruptly, and his hands stop tracing patterns on Castiel's shirt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't explain all of this to you."

"It's ok, Dean. I'm glad you decided to speak to me. I'm sorry you had to go through all..."

"No, listen to me ! I don't want your pity. That's why I don't normally talk like that - like a girl. It's just... you looked... I..."

Castiel presses his palm against Dean's mouth, effectively silencing him. What Castiel didn't foresee was the way Dean's hot breath on his hand would make him forget everything. Even Naomi's endless lessons.

Right now, Castiel is disobeying, and his whole body is ready to do something even more scandalous. Like kissing Dean.  
Cas never wanted something for himself, and it scares him.

That's why he doesn't replace his hand by his lips, instead lowering his hand and turning away.

"Goodnight Dean."

Castiel doesn't see the hurt look on Dean's face, quickly replaced by a blank expression. He returns to his new room, praying that he won't see the two brothers again.

God doesn't listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote that, I pictured Dean singing "Quand on a que l'amour" by Jaques Brel. It's an old romantic song in french, I hope you like it !


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Castiel sits up in his bed, hurting his head against Gabriel's mattress above him. He's out of breath, even though he can't remember what he'd been dreaming about.

Naomi is standing in the doorway, watching him with disgust painted on her mouth. Her voice is icy cold :

"Castiel. You are back."

She sits on a chair in front of him. Her face contorts into what she thinks is a compassionate expression.

"You desire to make friends, and I support that. But you don't realize that the Winchesters, they are just _dancers._ " It sounds like an insult. "You will forget them."

Castiel braces himself, picturing the different shades of Dean's eyes before replying :

"Like I had to forget Tom?"

Naomi slaps him. Her face has regained its usual sneer.

"We are **not** talking about that !"

Naomi stands up, menacing. Her shadow engulfs Castiel.

"From now on, I forbid you to go out alone." She is speaking in a clipped voice. "Follow me. You have a lesson to learn, _Cassie_."

Castiel walks after her on unsteady feet. He still feels like he left a dream midway through. Maybe he should go back to sleep, keep the rest of the world away for a while longer.

But he's still obeying, following his "aunt" to the forest nearby. The birds fall quiet when they hear her confident steps.

Naomi abruptly stops a few feet before reaching the edge of the forest. She's out of breath, but what she sees out there makes her mouth stretch in an awful smile.  
She turns around.

"Come and look, Cassie darling."

As Castiel doesn't move fast enough, she grabs him by the elbow and pushes him forward.

They have a splendid view of what looks like a castle on the hill. There is a couple up there, kissing again and again. 

Castiel doesn't understand why his aunt showed him this, but he doesn't move away. He will get it soon enough.

Castiel keeps watching as one of the two shadows - a man - moves down the hill. The other one waves, making her long black hair fly with the wind, then retreats into her huge mansion.

The man is getting closer, Castiel can discern the shape of his bowed legs and the colour of his short hair. He's approaching the path that leaves the forest before going up, towards the gray building where Castiel partied last night; or down, towards the dancers' quarters.

A ray of sunshine falls onto the shadows hiding the man's face. Everything gets clearer.  
It's Dean.

Castiel walks backwards until his back hits something. Probably the bark of a tree. Castiel doesn't care.

Naomi faces him. She has a delighted look on her face when she sees the tear on Castiel's cheek.

"Sam and Dean, they have the same degenerated blood. The Talbots only bear their presence because they entertain their daughter, Bela." She mimics a pitiful expression and brushes his tear away. "Don't let them trick you."

"Yes, Auntie." Castiel murmurs in a broken voice.

The lesson is over.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel spends the next two weeks inside his room, reading the same book over and over again; "Sense and sensibility". The book is worn out and Castiel can see that sometime soon it's going to fall apart, but for now Castiel can still clutch it to his heart, enjoying the memory of the last sentence.

_And among the merits and the happiness of Elinor and Marianne, let it not be ranked as the least considerable, that though sisters, and living almost within sight of each other, they could live without disagreement between themselves, or producing coolness between their husbands._

As Castiel sits in a huddle of blankets, enthralled by the words flowing under his eyes, Gabriel bursts into the room.

Castiel hurriedly shoves "Sense and Sensibility" under one of his covers, hoping that his brother is going to run off elsewhere in a few seconds.

But Castiel has no such luck. Gabriel sits on the end of Castiel's bed, and doesn't move, even when Castiel peeks at him angrily from beneath the blankets.

"So, Cassie. I don't know if you noticed, but it's nighttime already !"

"Yes, Gabriel, I was aware of the passing of time."

"Yeah, you're really smart like that." Gabriel rolls his eyes and fishes a lollipop in his pockets as he adds : "So, Anna and I are going to run off to the party."

"What party?" Castiel asks through a yawn. He really wanted to get to the part where Marianne runs off in the rain before going to bed.

"The one thrown by the dance people ! Your sasquatch will be there !"

Castiel sighs and begins to retort that Sam doesn't belong to him, but Gabriel cuts him off :  
"Will you come, Cassie?"

Castiel shooks his head, hoping agaisnt hope that Gabriel will let this one go. But his brother silently pushes his lollipop back in his pocket, before grabbing Castiel by the hand and pushing him up.

As Castiel finds himself standing up, he hears a huge clatter. His book fell to the floor. He closes his eyes, thinking _please make him disappear please please_

He hears Gabriel picking up the book, and opens his eyes to find his brother sitting on the floor, wiping tears of laughter.

"Oh my god Cassie! Now you have to come with me, otherwise you can say goodbye to Jane Austen!"

Castiel cringes, but really, what can he do? He tries to comfort himself by thinking that things couldn't possibly go more horribly than the night he met Dean.

Of course, the universe takes this careless thought for a challenge.

Two hours afterwards, Castiel is half dragging half carrying his brother to their room. Sam has insisted on helping them, and he's currently trying to stop Gabriel from drooling on his neck. He's probably going to curse their name, which means that Castiel shall not have children as he planned to. He doesn't want them to be cursed for seven generations.

All in all, the party was a mess. Anna disappeared with Dean's partner -girlfriend?- Jo, and he hasn't seen her since. Meanwhile, Castiel had to watch Dean grinding against another man called Benny, whom Castiel instantly hated.

But Castiel got distracted from glaring at the two dancers, because his little brother had consumed what looked like a liquor store.

The only thing keeping Castiel from cursing his brother's name himself was the fact that Sam helped them out. As soon as he saw Castiel, his face lighted up. 

Maybe they could be friends after all.

They manage to tuck Gabriel into bed, and stare at his sleeping form for a few seconds.

"So, hum... my brother liked you." Sam blurts out. "I don't think you realized that, because Dean is as thick as a rock when it comes to feelings, so. Yeah, I wanted you to know."

"I appreciate it, Sam, but it doesn't matter. Dean and I don't share the same values." Castiel adds darkly, thinking of how Dean seems to flirt with everybody. He doesn't want them to be a fling.

Sam purses his lips before replying "I see. In that case, I guess I'll see you around."

Sam turns around and leaves the room. Castiel spends the night wondering what he did wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel wakes in the middle of the night, and stares at Gabriel's mattress, trying to go back to sleep. 

He has no such luck. A second later, the noise that woke him in the first place repeats itself. It sounded like a bang against the bay window. Castiel slowly gets to his feet. 

Behind the bay window, Anna is staring at him with pleading eyes. Castiel suddenly remembers that he never saw her come down from the staff quarters. 

"Cassie!" Her hissing voice is muffled by the glass between them. "Open up!" 

Castiel complies immediately. 

"Where were you?" Castiel's voice is too loud, and he gets shushed. 

Anna still answers him in a whisper : "I was with Jo." Castiel narrow his eyes at her, she frowns. "Don't you glare at me, you _monk_.

Castiel just shakes his head and stares at the floor. He wasn't angry at her for having fun... She shouldn't have done that. Jo is already committed elsewhere - to Dean.

But Castiel had promised himself he wouldn't think about _him_ anymore.

Anna tips his chin upwards with two fingers.

"Sorry, Cassie. That was mean. Go back to sleep, and in the morning I'll take you dancing! You've got so much to learn, Cassie." She kisses his cheek. "Night, baby."

Castiel frowns at her retreating back before muttering "Stop calling me that."

"Shut up, baby." is Gabriel's muffled reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel spends the following days with Anna. She's adamant that they must learn every possible dance. Castiel steps on Anna's feet more times than he could count, but she never tires of being his partner.

Most of Castiel's missteps aren't clumsiness, they are mostly caused by Dean. He keeps twirling and explaining steps in the most distracting way. At least, Dean doesn't pay any attention to Castiel. Castiel convinces himself that it's for the best.

At the end of each lesson, Anna runs after Jo and leaves Castiel all alone on the dance floor. He always spends extra time perfecting the different steps.

By the end of the week, Castiel almost manages dancing the cha cha. Anna's bewildered look makes it all the more enjoyable. When she realizes that he's now the best of the class - which isn't as impressing as it sounds - she starts pouting like a little girl.

"That's it." Anna exclaims at the end of the lesson. "I'm taking private lessons now. You betrayed me, baby brother."

"If you're thinking of asking Jo to do it -" But Anna stops him before he can finish his sentence.

"Don't." Her voice is stern. "No matter what you think, I _am_ going to pay for private lessons, and you should, too."

Castiel furrows his brow. He doesn't undersand why his sister wants him to see Jo more often. He definitely isn't interested...

"I wasn't saying you should learn with Jo, silly." Anna's smile is back. "I noticed how you looked at Dean."

Castiel looks around wildly. Someone may have heard.. but there isn't anybody around them. Castiel's cheeks are still flushed.

But Anna doesn't leave him enough time to panic. She just grabs his hand and tugs.


End file.
